Their Childhood
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: Ok, so this is just a short story that just magically popped up in my head the other day, and it's about the ninja (and my OC's) when they were all kids...I know it sounds kind of lame, but trust me, it's TOTALLY adorable and AWESOME! XD No, but seriously please read it and if you like it...PLEASE review :3
1. Chapter 1

Ok! So this story is about all the ninjas lives (and my OCs) BEFORE they all started dating. All my other stories take place when the're all around 16 to 18, but this one, takes place with everybody ranging around 13 to 14! Ain't that gonna be fun?! ;D heh heh. p.s. Cole's and Nikki's story are EXACTLY like my 'real-live-love-life' IT SAD! ;( Except Cole accepts her instead of rejecting, but only when they are older, like, in my other stories. Anyway, on with the story! (I'll start off with Sensei, Garmadon (after devourer bite), Misako, Lloyd and Natalie, then to Kai&Taylor, Jay&Nya, Zane&Ashley, then Cole&Nikki. 8D

Sensei Wu's P.O.V.

Ahh, today was such a terrific time. My brother and I had gone out to do some arrons for our father, when we ran into the most beutiful girl. Her name was Misako, and I think she was intrested in us, because she just sent us home with her phone number! (A/N - okay, if there is a such thing as evil snakes, magic spinjitzu, and ninjas, then cell phones can exsist EVEN in Sensei's time. Alright?! :3 ok then.)

The next day, I had decided to call up Misako, and had asked her if she wanted to be my partner for this years 'Ninjago Spring-Blossom Dance'. Misako agreed to come with me...But so did my brother. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, it's just that lately, he's been acting like a real - "Hey Wu, do you think you could help for a sec?" I heard my mother call. "Yes Mother, coming" Perhaps I will finish my thought later.

Garmadon's P.O.V.

Dang it. My brother, Wu, asked that Misako chick out to the dance, first. Well, atleast I still got her number. The dance was in a couple of days, and even though I didn't have a date, I still want to go. Although, I havn't been feeling my usual self, ever sense that weird snake bit me, but I'm sure it's nothing. It's not like I'm going to turn into some 'crazy, dark, evil warlord' or anything. THAT would be crazy. (TIME SKIP...THE DANCE) Wu and Misako looked like they were having a great time...I don't like it. That should be ME up there with Misako, not my pathetic excuse for a brother, Wu. Whoa...What just came over me, there?

Finally! A slow dance! Now I can form my plan. Wu and Misako started to dance along to the music, when I, being my awesome self, swagged in, and just said smoothly, "Uh, hey bro. You think I c-could d-dance with Misako?" Ok. Maybey not as smoothly as I thought. But none the less, Wu stepped aside so I could dance with her. The whole night turned out pretty cool, I eventually got to ask Misako, who did she like best. She said, 'it's hard choose, but maybe...me!' Yeah! Plan worked out PEFECTLY! I just had to dance with her a little more, be romantic, and all that junk, and now she's my girl friend. Simple math, pffft anyone could figure it out...Except maybe Wu.

Sensei Wu's P.O.V.

- Ass! That was...I was just, contenuing my thought from, the previous time.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I know, I know. That last chapter was pretty short, but trust me, I'm going to TRY and make these other ones, a bit longer...Here come Lloyd and Natalie! Yay! 8D

Natalie's P.O.V. (Her and Lloyd are like...8 or 9 instead 13 or 14 like others. Sorry. ;) )

I was walking all around town, untill I FINALLY found the shop I was looking for...'Hot-Topic'. What? I'm goth, what'd you expect? I walked in to get some cholkers, rings, stuff like that, but my brother reminded me, that we needed to head for school.

..."Seriously?!" I told him. "Sorry sis, but it's bad enough that you never told dad that you're goth. I'd hate to see what he says, when a teacher tells him that we've been ditching." Cole explained. "Yeah, alright then, let me pay for this stuff, and I'll meet you there." I explained to him. "Ok then." He said, then left.

I bought the stuff I wanted, but on the way to school, the funniest thing happened. I ran into some kid, who was wearing a black hood and attire. "How DARE you! Running into me?! uh, wait...do you know who I am, even?" He said regaining himself. "Uhh...Nope. Not a clue, kid." I said. "I AM LLOYD GARMADON, SON OF LORD GARMADON! Bow before you're future master. heh heh. Well, you don't have to it's ok for you." Lloyd concluded. "Cool, I'm Natalie, daughter of Loe Hence. Heh heh." I said jokingly.

'Umm, do you want to help me with something?" Lloyd asked. "Mmm, well I got to go to class, but I don't want to, so...Yes!" I said. "YAY! Ok, so what we have to do is: Raid this whole town of candy! Mwah-hahaha!" He said, trying to sound evil...He's cute. "Heh, I DO love candy." I said slyly. "Okay, follow me, then." And that's what I did. We hit every house, shop, bar, untill we had a life=time of candy! We then headed for his 'secret hide-out'...It was a furnished tree-house. "WOO-HOO! I'm never coming down from this sugur high! He he. Yeah!" Lloyd yelled, from his bed.

"That was awesome!" I yelled from one of the beab-bags. "Evilly Awesome!" He corrected. "Yea...Well, I got to go, see you around Lloyd." I said, standing up to go home. "Hey Natalie, wait!" He said, standing as well. "Yeah?" "C-could I atleast get your n-number?" He said shakily. "Heh heh, sure thing, Lloyd." I said, writing my number down, for him. I handed him my number, said our 'good-byes' and I was off to what's left of class.

LLloyd's P.O.V.

That. Was. Awesome! I got her number, yes! And she help me raid the village of candy. She's so evil, like me. Who knows? Maybe I'll make her my queen, when I rule all of Ninjago. Mwah-hahaha! Mmm, that would be awesome.\

Awwww, wasn't that just cute?! I think they are perfect match, because they are both cute, adorable, lovable, young, and 'evil'. LOL XD. Well, alright, on to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's (13 and 14 year old) Kai and Taylor! Yeah, this is going to be funny! 8D

Nobody's P.O.V.

A young Taylor was planting some flowers, in her mother's (big) garden for her, when all of a sudden, a young spikey haired boy, came through a whole in the fence, and started to jump around in the mud near her. "Kai! Really?!" She yelled. "What? Is 'little princess' afarid of getting a little dirty?" He countered back. "I said 'quit calling me that!'" She yelled, the charged at him. Kai managed to dodge this sudden attack, thus making Taylor fall in the mud.

Taylor's P.O.V.

I fell in the mud. "Kai! You ass!" I said, teasingly. "Yes, princess?" He said, icily. I HATE IT when he does that! So, I swung my feet underneath his, thus tripping him, then making him fall in the mud as well. "Awww." He moaned, sarcasicly. Kai was normally a 'street-rat' or 'kid-bandit', as I like to call him. From what he tells me, the only family he has left is his sister, Nya.

We contenued rolling around in the mud for a while, untill my dad got mad, that I was 'ruining' my new dress. e doesn't exactly like me hanging out with Kai. Oh well. "Whoops, sorry T." Kai said. "Why?" I asked. "I think I got you in trouble." Kai said. "Eh, I don't care, it's fine." I said, not caring. After my parents turned around, I whispered over to Kai to 'follow me'. He did as I asked, and we headed through the fence, and ran all the way to his house.

We finally made it there, but when we got there, his sister wasn't even there. "Hey, wheres your sis go?" I asked. "Eh, she said she wanted to go visit that Jay kid, I don't know." He said, uncaring at the moment. "Hey, did I leave any clothes here from last time?" I asked, I've stayed the night at Kai's place A LOT. "Mmmm, nope, but you can borrow ome of Nya's, if you want." He said, throwing a red dress to me. "Thanks." Was all I said, before I headed to the bathroom to change. Nya is the same size as me, so that's good, but she likes short dresses...I'm used to long ones.

I finished dressing, then headed out to talk to Kai, who was in his bedroom. He was looking at a picture of him and his parents (And Nya of course). "Hey, you ok, Kai?" I asked, sitting next to him on the bed. "Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm ok." He said, shakily. "Hey Taylor, I wanted to ask you, do you want to go out maybe this Friday night?" He said, nervously. "Sure, I'd love too!" I said, joyfully.

Kai's P.O.V.

YES! SHE SAID 'YES'! I then did something, I didn't relize I had been doing until she did it back. We kissed. We both kissed for the first time. I LOVE MY LIFE!

LOL! That was awesome! So cute. Ok, now read on!...And review on! Heh heh.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's Jay and Nya! p.s. I think of Nya as the more domanent one sometimes. 8D

Nobody's P.O.V.

Little ole Jay was tinkering in the junk yard, with some old parts his dad didn't need, when a certain raven haired kid, came up behind him, and scared him by saying "Hi 'blue-jay'!" "Whaaa," Jay fell off his chair. "Oh!, uh hey Nya, heh heh." He said, regaining himself. "What you working on?" Nya said, scooting next to him.

"Oh um, just trying to fix this ole contraption." He said. "Use englesh, Jay...You're acting like that Zane kid now." Nya said. Jay just blinked. He then started drawing some of the blueprints, untill Nya took it, saying "Ooo, a pretty picture!" "Uh, Nya, those are actually my blueprints, to...Something." He called over, nervous. Nya then read the title "'Nya Love'...?"

"Jay, I know you like me, and I like you," Jay's face lit up. "-But you don't have to make some kind of machine, to win me over, silly." She concluded. "Well, could I still give you it? I worked pretty hard on it." He said. "Sure thing 'Blue-Jay'." She said.

Nya's P.O.V.

Oh. My. Gosh. Jay just gave me this amazing metal heart tat has our names carved on it. "D-d o you like it?" Jay said. "It's pefect." I said, holding it close.

Jay's P.O.V.

She loves it! She REALLY does! She then did something I REALLY didn't expect. She kissed me. 'SCORE!' I thought, as we sealed the gap once more. Her brother is going to kill me, if he figures out about this. 'If' he figures out. :3

Yeah, yeah, I know it was short, but I'm running out of romance-junk-stuff. just read the next one an review or something, I don't know. :/


	5. Chapter 5

Kk, here's Zane and Ashley! 8D The 'strange nerds'...Sure, that's what people think is wrong with them :3 They are so wrong.

Ashley's P.O.V.

I was having a good day in school today. Making a bunch of A+'s, 100%'s, things like that. Now I'm designed to be 13 years old, but in reality, I am only 5 to 6 years of age. I had done all my studying for the day, and it's not even time for lunch! How about that? I think it is very crutial to get on a good side with the teachers, but everyone has given me the name of 'Teacher's Pet'...I am absaloutly not an animal/pet of ANY kind...Unless you count a robot as one.

I don't think anyone else knowes this, but I have picked up radars of a SECOND robot in this elementry school! That is most pleasing, I could make friends with this other robot! I caught a sighting of the other robot again, and I have confirmed that it is a male robot, who's name is Zane...Zane, I like that name.

Zane's P.O.V.

Apperently, there is ANOTHER robot in this here school. That is most esquisit! I do indeed plan to make friends with her. Well, that might come sooner than expected. I just ran into her. "My apoligies...I believe this is yours?" I said, regaining myself and handing her a book that she dropped. "Oh, uh, yes, thank you...Zane, right?" She said, taking the book. "Uh, yes...You're Ashley?" I replied. "Yes...Hey, oh um Zane, uh I think we should probabbly RUN!" Ashley screamed, then ran off. I looked to where she was talking about, noticed she was referring to the bullies coming our way. We ran as fast as we could, but sadly, they cought us. One of them grabbed Ashley while the other went looking for me (I was hiding in a nearby locker).

When I noticed it was ok to come out, I tried to help out Ashley, so I started to fight the bully holding her. Eventually, I won, and I was able to help Ashley. "Oh, thank you so much Zane!" She exclamed, then gave me a kiss on the cheek. And here I thought robots couldn't feel emotions.

Ashley's P.O.V.

Here, I thought I could not feel emotions.

Okay! Now, THAT was cute! :3 Alright, now people, I've been pretty busy, so it's going to take me a while to write the next chapter, so please escuse the wait. Also, if you want to read a really awesome story, then check out (authors name:) ArwynandCole's stories. This author is EPIC/AWESOME! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! FINALLY! I can make the next chapter ^_^ Now watch, this is probabbly going to my longest one sense I like this pairing so much. :3 Kk, here comes Cole and Nikki :D

Cole's P.O.V.

Well today in school, sucked! I'm thinking it's going to be just a normal day. Well, that's a lie. There was a new student in class...Turns out he's a bully. I didn't know that, until AFTER I tried to make friends with him...And he shoved me in the trash can. I kind of got bad anger issues, so when I THOUGHT he was out of ear-shot, I was cussing about him and stuff (just talking to my-self, really). Well sadly, he heard some of it, and said "Oh, so that's how you think of me?" "Well...Yeah, pretty much." I said, honestly. "That's it! You and me, back parking lot of school, after bell rings! Got it?!" He pretty much screamed, getting the attention of a few students, as an audience.

(TIME SKIP...THE FIGHT)

I went to the back of the school after the bell rang, like he said, just to expect the bully there...Well, some how, he got an audience...And by audience I mean every other student here! Before I knew it, one of the other kids there, yelled "And...Begin!" I tried to dodge this guys punch, but I was a bit slow...I got hit right in the gut, knocking all the wind out of me. Once again, before I knew it, he had grabbed me by my bangs (What? They are pretty long, all though I am a guy) and just stared at me a moment, as if he were trying to think of something. About a minute later, he said "You ain't worth it, kid." and dropped me to the ground...straight on my face, too, whitch created a gash from the top of my eyebrow to the bottom of my eye. not to mention it's already bruised (it a black eye :/ ) After they all left, and I was alone, I combed over my bangs (with my fingers), so that they covered my left eye completley. Ok, I'm leaving now :/ Worst. Day. Ever.

Nikki's P.O.V.

"Dang it!" I muttered under my breath, angry at myself. I just can't help it. Ever sense Jack wanted to be 'just friends' I've gone emo and cutting myself latley. At first it was out of sadness, but now...It's addicting. I just can't help it anymore. Sure my best friend, Cole, is cheering me up some, but it's just not enough to keep me from cutting my self. *sigh* Worst. Day. Ever. (MINOR TIME SKIP) Later on, I decided to read a book, but started to drift off, when all of a sudden, I heard some-thing tapping on my window.

It was about 9:00 already, so it was dark out, and hard for me to see what was outside my window. Either way, I still decided to get up and open the window to see. Nothing was there untill I saw a familliar face fall out of a tree branch, near the window. "Ow." Was all I heard after a loud thud. "Cole?!" I yelled, looking down at the figure sprawled out in my yard. "No, it's Santa...Who do you think I am?!" He yelled sarcasticly, crawling up off the ground, and to sit on my window cill. "Pffftt. Your so weird sometimes, Cole." I said back to him. "Hey!...Am not!" He countered. "Are. Too." I said playfully.

Cole's P.O.V.

"Ok, I know that sneaking into your yard, late at night, is kind of weird. But hey, we're friends, right? Right?" I explained to Nikki, who was convinced I was weird some times. "It's alright Cole, I don't mind" She said. I then noticed a new cut on her arm (as if there wern't tons of others). "Hey, Nikki, I'm worried about you" I said, still examining her arms. "I'm 14 now Cole...I'm fine." she said covering her arms. "Yeah? Well I'm 15, and I think that I might know just a LITTLE more than you do right now...Like how your not supposed to cut your self!" I argued. "What's age and smarts got to do with it?!" She yelled. (Good thing her folks/family wern't home

"A lot of this is based on that!" I screamed. "WHATEVER!" She said, turning her back to me. "Look Nikki, I don't what to say, but -" She cut me off by saying "Then don't say anything!" "Alright, fine. but I can put it in an action" I said, gaining all the bravery I had in me. I then grabbed her shoulder, spun her around to face me and...

Nikki's P.O.V.

He kissed me! He really kissed me! "Nikki, I know that you just recently had a break up, but...I-i love you, and-" He said, releasing me, but I cut him off by saying, dreamily, "Just shut up and kiss me again." He looked REALLY shocked, but before he could say anything, I grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him until are lips met.

Cole's AND Nikki's P.O.V.

Maybe today WASN'T the worst day I've had. ;)


End file.
